


Where Creation Ends and Destrution Starts

by zirkkun



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Haphephobia, Hatred, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans is a Jerk (Undertale), POV Third Person Limited, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Soulless Inktale Sans (Undertale), Underverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun
Summary: Emptiness.That’s all he felt.Then again… what about that was new?
Relationships: Ink & Error (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Where Creation Ends and Destrution Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that's part of my "send me a title and i'll write a short fic" challenge thing from tumblr! It's still angsty!!

Emptiness.

That’s all he felt.

Then again… what about that was new?

On and off happiness, false as it may be, didn’t really overpower the fact that he truly felt nothing at all. His morality was “indifferent” – that much he could tell just from how others thought of what he did. Sure, he was a protector, but, well, there were limits that came with that job, and truly it grew…

Boring.

So when an opportunity opens itself up to you, letting you throw out everything you hate for something new altogether… what downside is there? There’s no reason to turn it down.

“Ink, you fucking bastard.”

Ah. He was back.

“Turn and face me when I’m talking to you, dammit!”

Error, you’re really quite unpleasant to listen to sometimes. Or, rather, all the time.

“You stupid little –” With every word, Ink could hear another step closer to him. But Ink still did not move, for he did not care. Not in the slightest.

Even when Error threw Ink around so he could face him, Error’s hands death gripping Ink’s shoulders and otherwise leaving him so mad that his fears were behind him. Error’s gaze was breaking, quite literally, as it glitched between red and blue and non existence. His entire face glitched into pixels every once in a while, exchanging into different levels of anger and sadness. It seemed, as well, something was dripping down along the strings coming from his eye sockets.

“Why?” Error mumbled. “Why the hell are you doing this?”

“Why am I doing what?” Ink responded, his voice bare of interest.

“You know damn well what!” Error snapped, his body fizzing in anger. “I knew you’d fucking break. I knew you’d crack. But this?” He ground his teeth together in frustration. “This is too fucking far.”

“Why?” Ink asked. “You have been trying to erase everything, too. You took out the whole multiverse with one pull of a string. What do you care what I do?”

“Because… Because…” Error’s fingertips dug into Ink’s shoulders. “I don’t know! This isn’t like you!? You’re not like this! You’re the guardian guy or whatever! Why are _you_ erasing everything? That’s supposed to be my thing!”

“So you are mad at me for… doing what you do.”

“No! That’s not it! I just… _augh!_ ” Error pushed Ink away, and once he did, he was hyperaware of the fact that he’d just been holding him, and he shakily held his hands around himself as a response, body quivering as if he was suddenly freezing cold. “Who the hell even are you?” Error mumbled, refusing to look Ink in the eye.

“Error,” Ink spoke, “are you really quite sure you knew me at all to begin with, if you are questioning the fact that I am doing something you already knew I was going to do?”

Error’s breathing was heavy as he was still shaking, tears ripping violently against his cheekbones. He was glitching just as badly as he was shivering, noises akin to a dying computer screeching from him like screaming. He threw his hand up, a rain of red, sharpened bones hailing from the sky directly towards Ink’s body. Ink still refused to move.

And the bones froze inches before they collided with him.

Ink stared at the miserable being before him, who’d collapsed to the ground in a mess of his own emotions. See, this is why Ink had to negate any sort of feeling in order to satisfy his boredom.

Emotions merely prevent you from what you have to do.


End file.
